You Belong to Me
by TK Orly
Summary: While Iola is away on holiday, Joe writes a letter to her. 6th in my series of one-shots.


_The song is 'You Belong to Me' by Jason Wade._

_Now, on with the story…_

* * *

21 year-old Iola Morton shivered in the cool Parisian breeze as her best friend Callie paid the taxi driver. Then, entering the hotel, she sighed in relief at the warmth that greeted them. Callie was the first to get to the reception desk.

"Reservation for Callie Shaw?" She asked as Iola drew up beside her. After they had gathered their room key, Iola was handed a white envelope, the scrawly writing on the front announced it to be from Joe.

_See the pyramids around the Nile  
Watch the sun rise  
From the tropic isle  
Just remember darling  
All the while  
You belong to me_

Once up in their room, Iola collapsed on her bed and ripped the envelope open, her dark brown hair fanning out beneath her.

_Hey Iola_

_It's Joe (just in case you didn't know). Umm, how have you been? A lot of things have happened while you've been gone. Frank broke his finger when he was fixing mom's garden bench. A piece of wood fell on it and it may or may not have been my fault. Funny right? I don't really have anything to say. You're due home in 2 weeks exactly. I've been counting just in case you were wondering. This isn't a very good attempt at a decent letter, I've only written 8 lines so far. I miss you, if you hadn't guessed already. That's why I wrote this letter; because I don't know the number I should call to talk to you. I'm only hoping this got to you because I misplaced that sheet you gave me. It's somewhere in the Atlantic ocean at the moment. I'm really sorry at this poor attempt of a letter, it's 11 o'clock and I'm really tired. Been up since 4 this morning. I'm staying up just to write this. I'm still not doing very well. Just under 17 lines. Not very much but I'm getting there. I hope you're having a good time and that you miss me as much as I miss you. But only because I feel a bit stupid writing this. You know what, I've written quite a lot. Over half a page. I'm doing better. Well… now I truly have nothing to write about. Call me as soon as you get this._

_Lots of Love, Joe_

_P.S. Don't forget me and run off with a European, it would break my heart._

_P.P.S If you do I will hunt you down, because remember, you belong to me._

_P.P.P.S I have now successfully written a page._

Iola sighed as she set the letter down. Man she missed him. Grabbing the phone off the bedside table, this would drain all the spending money she had left, she dialled Joe's number. After a few rings, a groggy Joe answered.

_See the market place  
In old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me_

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, Hi."

"You sound disappointed. Do you want me to hang up?" Iola asked, fearing the worst.

"No, you woke me up, that's all."

"I can go if you want me to."

"No, I want to talk to you. I'm glad you called, I just wish you had chosen a more appropriate time to do it."

"Well, you told me to, quote, call as soon as you get this, un-quote," she explained

"Oh, so you got it?" He was awake now and she could hear him moving around what she presumed to be the kitchen.

"Yeah, I miss you too," she told him sadly

_And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

"Don't worry, only one week and 3 days left until you see my gorgeous face again!" She could hear him smiling.

"So you really have been counting?"

"Uh huh." She giggled when he answered. "What?" he sounded indignant. "Can't I miss my fiancée?"

"Of course you can, I just think it's cute." She heard the phone hit something and Joe saying a few words.

"Joe?"

"Cute!" he roared in fake anger, "You think I'm cute!" She heard banging. "I'm not cute," he continued. "I am a Greek god! Greek gods are not cute!"

"Okay, I take it back, you aren't cute," she said jokingly serious, just before Joe yelled.

_Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me_

"What's happening?" she stopped laughing.

"Oh, nothing, just trying to find the light switch," his voice was slightly strained.

They continued talking for another hour until everything fell silent. It was only broken by Iola's sniff.

_Oh I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

"You okay?" he asked. "You're not sick are you?"

"No," came the hushed reply.

"Then why did you sniff?"

"I…I just miss you." She started to sob. Joe heard Callie's voice over the phone, consoling his distraught fiancée.

_Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me_

"Joe?" Iola asked after a while

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I would never leave for some European guy."

"What!" Joe exclaimed in fake astonishment. "Aren't the good enough for you?" he answered jokingly, trying to cheer her up.

"No, it's not that," she answered quietly.

"Then what is it?"

"They're not you."

_Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me_

The phone disconnected and Joe heard beeping. Looking at the receiver, he realised he had pulled the cord out.

"I love you too babe," he said under his breath as he placed the receiver on the bench and made his way to bed.

_You've got your passion, you've got your pride  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_


End file.
